


Wild Flowers

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2008, Femininity, Flowers, Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: “I have an idea, can I borrow you hair?” He asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.“No.” Ryan says immediately before amending “What for?”





	Wild Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda but also ryan isnt trans in this series he just likes traditionally feminine things

“Brendon if you tangle my hair I’ll kill you.” Ryan threatens, and Brendon runs his fingers through his hair from where he’s sitting behind him on a bench. It’s longer now than ever, going a little past his chest. He’s let it go natural these days as well; Spencer likes the curls.

“I won’t.” He promises, picking up a daisy from the pile next to them. Carefully, gently, he starts braiding the stem into Ryan’s hair.

They’re currently stopped for the day outside of some city in the midwest. The bus pulled into a rest area so everyone can cure a little bit of cabin fever. Spencer made his way over to the vending machines while Jon had followed him along with a camera.

Ryan had been sitting at a picnic table, waiting for his boyfriend to come back with his twinkies, when Brendon had come up to him with a bundle of wild flowers in his hand.

“I have an idea, can I borrow you hair?” He asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“No.” Ryan says immediately before amending “What for?”

Brendon sits down on the bench next to him. “I wanna braid these into your hair. Please?” He pleads, putting the flowers down on the table.

Ryan looks at the flowers in question, then back at Brendon. “Can you even-“

“I have sisters, of course I can.” Brendon almost scoffs.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “That’s gender normative.” He scolds, but turns to straddle the bench so his back is to Brendon. Loosening his hair, it fans over his shoulder blades.

Brendon is surprisingly gentle in a way that always takes Ryan by surprise. Not once does he feel a tug, just the comforting repetition of fingers moving through his hair.

A twinkie slides across the picnic table and hits Ryan's arm. "You look gay." Spencer quips, sitting on the other side of the bench. "It's hot." He adds, and they hear Jon's camera shutter.

"Ross is pretty." Brendon muses, working buttercups into Ryan's curls.

"Very pretty." Jon agrees, sitting next to Spencer. Ryan blushes under the attention; feels their eyes on him.

Even after all this time he's still not sure how to feel about how people view him. Ryan's learned over the years to enjoy himself; to let himself enjoy himself. That doesn't mean he enjoys being treated as a joke.

The boys would never treat him like a joke and mean it though.

Crinkling takes Ryan from his thoughts and it's then he notices Brendon has stolen his snack.

"Hey!" Ryan pouts, turning to sit properly on the bench. It's when he turns his head to make sure Brendon hasn't chowed down on both the sponge cakes that he notices the weight missing from his back.

His hand comes up to touch his hair, twinkie forgotten, and feels a mass of braids and greenery. A shutter sound goes off next to him and he turns his head, remembering he isn’t alone. “Jonathan.” Ryan scolds.

Jon lowers his camera and shrugs, not looking sorry in the slightest. “I have to capture this moment, Mr. Ross. You look lovely.” He smiles, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“My hair looks like a birds nest-“

“It doesn’t.” Spencer cuts him off. Ryan looks over at him for the first time and Spencer clears his throat. “You should, like, work this into your show outfit. It…suits you.” Is all he says, but Ryan knows if they were alone he’d have a lot more to say.

Brendon nods profusely. “You look really fucking good, dude.” His fingers come up to gently adjust a few flowers. “Jon, come take more pictures so we can immortalize the beginning of a new era in Ryan Ross.”

Ryan rolls his eyes as Jon gets up to come behind him to photograph every angle possible of his hair. His eyes make is way over to Spencer, whose eyes are slightly glazed over. He looks like he’s just smoked something fantastic, small smile on his face.

“Stop staring at me creep.” He tries to sound annoyed, but he knows he’s blushing.

Spencer blinks, eyes more focused, but the smile grows slightly. “It’s just. I love you, you know?”

Ryan sighs. His stomach does a flip and he doesn’t ever want to not have that reaction to Spencer’s affection. “I love you too.”

“And I love you, Brendon.” Jon fawns, setting his camera down on the table. Brendon stands up from the bench and falls into Jon’s arms like a romance novel cover.

“And I you, Jonathan.” He bats his eyelashes at Jon before a twinkie hits him in the side of the head.

“Fuck both of you.” Spencer states, licking off his fingers.

Brendon complains about the waste of a perfectly good snack as Jon laughs. Under the table, Ryan tangles his feet with Spencer’s.


End file.
